What's Your Screen Name?
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: PWP, go figure


Disclaimer: All GundamWing characters do not belong to me, they are the right of Bandai, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agency. So just leave me alone.  
  
What's Your Screen Name?   
Hey Duo-kun!  
  
Wuz ^ boy! I sure have missed u while u were gone! Newayz, I'm having a b-day party Saturday the 16th(I'll be 17) and I wuz hopin u'd b able 2 come. Hai, I no this breaks r date on Saturday, but I can't have the party next week as planned, seeing how as Sally will be out of town helpin Wufei build his house. Obviously, Wufei will b out of town 2. So how bout it? U game? hilde  
  
  
Duo frowned at Hilde's email. What was that crazy girlfriend of his up to now? Breaking their date for some sily birthday party? And what in the hell was she talking about, Sally helping Wufei build his house? Sighing, he clicked reply, typed 'Oh hell yes', and clicked send. Then he thought for a minute, clicked create mail, typed hot_gal_hilde_s@apmail.com, then typed: As an afterthought Hilde, who all is coming? He clicked send. Waiting for a reply, he checked his other new mail. There was one from Howard, no doubt saying his Gundam's repairs were complete. There was one from Professor G about a new mission, one from blond_twit@tea.com, one from justice_freak@infidels.com, one from spandex_luver@enema.com, and a final one from silent_nanashi_clown@fags.com.  
  
  
***  
Hello, Heero.  
  
I am having a birthday party Saturday the 16th(I'll be 17) and I would like for you to come. U game? hilde   
  
Heero frowned at Hilde's email. He didn't have time for silly birthday parties. He deleted the message and checked his others. There was one from Howard and one from Dr.J. There was also one from judge_cur@honor.com, one from innocent_angel@cancer.com, one from God_of_Braids@death.com, and one from Who_am_I@amnesia.com  
  
  
***  
Hiya, Wufei!  
  
I wuz just wonderin if u were feelin honorable enough to come to my party Saturday the 16th(I'll be 17). Justice will be served at my party, don't worry. U game? hilde  
  
Wufei frowned at Hilde's email. What was this silly woman babbling about? Ignoring the message, he checked his others. There was one from Howard and one from Master O. Then he noticed four others. One was from I_never_say_a_word@silence.com, one was from I_always__babble@talkitive.com, one from I_never_die@reckless.com, and one from I_dont_know_how_to_frown@smiles.com  
  
  
***  
Sup Quatre!  
  
Wanna come to my party, since you can afford it? It's Saturday the 16th(I'll be 17). U game? hilde  
  
Quatre smiled at Hilde's email. He replied with 'Hai.'. Then he checked the others' messages. One was from Howard, one from Instructor H, one from green_n_black@omaeokorosu.com, one from black_shinigami@nooooooooooooo.com, one from " . . ."@Imcomingquatre.com, and one from little_dragon@onna.com.  
  
  
***  
Trowa,  
  
Come to my party. Saturday 16th. U game?  
  
Trowa frowned at HIlde's email. Then he checked the others. One was from Howard, one from Doktor S, one from I_hate_Relena@antipeeps.com, one from I_hate_Dorothy@Trowaluver.com, one from I_luv_my_Gundam@hottguy.com, and one from I_belong_to_Hilde@straight.com  
  
  
***  
Noin walked into the room and logged on to the internet. She scanned her email. There was one message from hot_gal_hilde_s@apmail.com, one from I_repair_Gundams_for_a_living@mechanics.com, one from I_chase_after_Heero@annoyingbitches.com, one from worship@nataku.com, one from self_destruct@wing.com, one from run_out_of_ammo@heavyarms.com, one from kill@deathscythe.com, and a final one from go_crazy@sandrock.com.  
  
  
***  
Hilde heard a noise coming from her computer, and she went to see what it was. She saw it was new mail. Checking quickly, she saw she had several new messages. One was from Heero_Yuy@heeroyuy.com, one from Duo_Maxwell@duomaxwell.com, one from Triton_Bloom@trowabarton.com, one from Quatre_Raberba_Winner@quatreraberbawinner.com, one from Wufei_Chang@wufeichang.com, one from Relena_Peacecraft@relenapeacecraft.com, one from Lucrezia_Noin@lucrezianoin.com, one from Milliardo_Peacecraft@zechsmerquise.com, and one from her friend on Earth. Smiling happily, she resumed reading her book. That meant everyone would be coming to her party Saturday the 16th, when she would be 17.  
  
  
So, wuz this story funny or not? Come on guys, I want the truth! Tell me! 


End file.
